


Мясники

by Nafaniel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood Kink, Drama, First Time, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Goodbye Sex, Kinks, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Out of Character, Unrequited Lust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafaniel/pseuds/Nafaniel
Summary: С точки зрения качества - было так себе, но люди подходили ближе и смотрели во все глаза, а мальчишка выронил своего плюшевого кролика на пол. Впрочем, его челюсть лежала примерно там же, а Абуто впервые увидел на чьем-то лице искреннее восхищение. В те минуты он был для мальчика Богом во плоти и не собирался его разочаровывать. Только не его. Если бы потом Абуто спросили, почему именно тогда этот мальчик стал центром его Вселенной, он бы не смог ответить. Но ведь стал.
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Kudos: 2





	Мясники

Абуто было четыре года, когда отец впервые взял его с собой на скотобойню. Вообще, если быть откровенными, маленького сорванца пытались таким образом наказать, заставить присмиреть и задуматься о своём поведении. Как это должно было сработать? Не спрашивайте. Порой у людей в голове тараканы вырастают до невероятных размеров. Хотели наказать, а сумели зажечь в неуëмном мальчишке пламенный интерес, день ото дня приобретающий всё более масштабные формы.

Абуто восемь лет, и на все вопросы от кудахтающих тëтушек, маминых подружек и посторонних на улицах про «кем же ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь» он отвечал коротко и ясно: «Мясником», улыбаясь при этом во весь рот с присущей всем детям этого возраста очаровательностью. Он по крохам собирал информацию об этой профессии, стеная про себя на чëртовых взрослых, которые упрямо не хотели давать ему нужные книги и материалы, бесконечно отшучиваясь обидными словами про глупых маленьких детей.

Абуто тринадцать, и в его жизни появился интернет. Манна небесная. Информации материализовалось столько, что он тонул в ней, но упрямо штудировал сайт за сайтом, вчитываясь в строчки и рассматривая картинки до резкой боли в натруженных глазах. Он уже знал, что свой интерес лучше держать при себе, нескончаемые затрещины отца, не одобряющего «эту дурь» и причитания матери о «городском мальчике, который невесть откуда нахватался фермерских замашек» крепко вбили это в его патлатую голову. Когда ему счастливилось остаться дома в одиночестве, он подолгу держал самый большой кухонный нож в руках, наслаждаясь его тяжестью и изредка взмахивал им, представляя, что перед ним не воздух и дурацкие кухонные обои в цветочек, а настоящая коровья туша, которую он ловко рассекал одним ударом, отделяя мясо от кости. Он мнил себя Богом и ему было хорошо.

Абуто шестнадцать и, в то время, пока сверстники уже вовсю познавали радости секса и регулярной мастурбации, он предпочитал ходить на рынок, наблюдая, как работают **настоящие** мясники. Теоретической подготовки у него уже было столько, что впору идти преподавать на какую-нибудь кафедру, но вот с практикой дела обстояли куда хуже. Дома готовила исключительно мать, собственных денег у него тоже не было и всё, что ему оставалось — ходить и смотреть. Вскоре пришло осознание, что все работники мясного отдела, не занимающиеся продажами — крепкие мужики. А он — хилый. Он видел ножи и тесаки и понимал, что, чтобы работать такими весь день без устали, нужно развивать физическую силу. И начал ходить в спортзал. Дело шло крайне туго, поначалу, и он почти опустил руки, впервые допуская мысль, что у него может не получиться. Но прогресс начался и вселил новую уверенность. 

За год он оброс крепкими мышцами, вытянулся в высоту и уже мало напоминал хилого мальчишку, вечно сидящего за книгами. В противовес со стороны окружающих в него полетел рой бесконечных «какой красавец, невесту уже нашëл?», «небось все девчонки за тобой бегают?», «хочешь девушку впечатлить, да?» и ещё вагончик подобной чуши. Не то, чтобы он совсем не интересовался сексом. Не то, чтобы редкими вечерами не сбрасывал напряжение, скользя по члену гибкими и сильными пальцами. Но ставить это во главу угла и смысл жизни? Слишком глупо. По-детски.

На носу маячило окончание школы и ссоры с родителями перешли из состояния пассивной агрессии в настоящую войну. Те даже слышать не хотели о техникуме, готовящем обвальщиков, и срывали голоса, пытаясь запихнуть сына хоть в какое-нибудь высшее учебное заведение. Но Абуто их почти не слышал. Давнее осознание того, что отстаивать своё право на свободу выбора придётся потом и кровью очень помогало абстрагироваться от этих перебранок.

На завтра — день подачи документов в ВУЗы. Родители уехали днём, чтобы проветрить голову и вечером дожать сына с новой силой. И Абуто с ужасом ждал этого вечера, потому, что знал — у них получится. За месяцы методичного промывания мозгов у них получилось повлиять на него. В конце концов, он в свои семнадцать всё ещё оставался ребенком. А они — всё ещё родителями. Абуто методично читал в голове мантру о том, что после университета он будет абсолютно свободен, что он сможет потерпеть эти несколько лет. Это успокаивало. Ну, или ему так казалось. Но вместо щелчков проворачивающихся в замке ключей он услышал телефонный звонок. На дисплее — номер отца, но холодный и официальный голос принадлежал вовсе не его отцу. Словно во сне Абуто улавливал отрывки фраз «авария… родственник… разбились насмерть… опознание… документы…». Он был чертовски напуган и дрожал, все чувства смешались в один мерзкий комок. Послушно отвечая на официальные вопросы он чувствовал, как в душе что-то отмирало, давая свободу новому ему.

Похороны прошли, как в тумане, давний друг семьи внезапно загорелся невиданным альтруизмом и помог уладить вообще все вопросы, начиная от организации похорон и заканчивая оформлением всех наследственных вопросов. Когда вся суета осталась позади и Абуто впервые проснулся, никуда не спеша, его волной накрыло осознание того, что теперь он свободен. Что новая жизнь начинается здесь.

*****

Абуто довольно потянулся, чувствуя, как хрустит каждая косточка в уставшем, натруженном теле. Его рабочий день подходил к концу. С каким-то садистским удовольствием он думал о том, что сегодня ещё один стажёр сдулся и сбежал, поджав хвост. Уже далеко не первый, между прочим. А он — остался. Вот уже год как оставался, хоть и до сих пор учеником.

Тщательно смывая кровь с рук он смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале и криво улыбался, вспоминая, как в свои семнадцать впервые притащился на рынок не в качестве наблюдателя, но с твëрдым намерением получить работу. И как главный мясник, взрослый мужик с огромной черной бородой по-доброму, но ехидно посмеялся над ним, говоря, что им такие сопляки не нужны. Что, пока ему не стукнет хотя бы двадцать один и он не сможет предъявить паспорт в доказательство — ему тут делать нечего. Абуто тогда ушёл с чувством, что его пришибло тяжëлым пыльным мешком по голове. От разочарования и досады хотелось выть, но он не сдавался. Продолжал ходить в качалку, наращивая и шлифуя мышцы, досконально изучал анатомию животных, нашел подработку — простую и не особо оплачиваемую, но позволяющую не сдохнуть от голода и периодически возвращался на рынок, раз за разом получая поворот и неумолимое, неизменное «двадцать, блядь, один, малец!». И каково же было его удивление, когда, в тот же день, как ему стукнули злосчастные двадцать один, он пришёл и не получил ни единого вопроса, ни единой насмешки. Мясник сдержал своё слово и взял его в ученики с испытательным сроком. Сперва хотел провести теоретический курс, но быстро оставил эту затею — новоиспеченный ученик, казалось, разбирался в тонкостях едва ли не лучше его самого, а получать такой удар по самолюбию мясник был не готов. С практикой дела обстояли хуже. Абуто, ранее не державший правильных инструментов в руках, никак не мог к ним приноровиться, слишком привыкший к мизерному, по меркам профессии, весу кухонного ножа, но упорно доводил себя до изнеможения раз за разом, часами упражняясь в холодных помещениях. Над ним снисходительно посмеивались будущие коллеги по цеху, но в то же время отмечали рьяное упорство и фанатичный блеск в глазах. И вот — уже прошёл год, как он поступил в ученики. Инструментарий стал привычным продолжением руки, он отделял необходимые куски с филигранной точностью. Со стороны могло показаться, что Абуто был целиком и полностью вовлечëн в работу, всегда сосредоточен, но в его же голове процесс казался волшебным полетом. Резкий взмах кистью — и вот появился первый глубокий надрез. Мощный замах топором — и кости с хрящами послушно распались на необходимые фракции. Свинина, говядина, баранина, курица, крольчатина — он знал все тонкости разделки лучше, чем собственное имя.

После него в ученики просились ещё шестеро. Самый стойкий продержался три с половиной недели, остальные даже до двух не дотянули, раздосадованно плюя и бормоча себе под нос, что, какими бы привлекательными не были деньги за такую работу, с ней могут справиться только конченые психи. Абуто не обижался. Остальные — тоже. Осознание обособленности их профессии приходило очень, очень быстро, а шутки про слабый внешний мир выжигались на подкорке и воспринимались так же естественно, как и то, например, что работать нужно в фартуке.

Продавщица из его павильона коротко стукнула в дверь и сказала, что босс желает его видеть после смены. У Абуто не было никаких сомнений в собственном мастерстве, так что он даже не задумался о причинах вызова. Надо, значит, надо. Бросив прощальный взгляд на подвешенные туши он вышел и направился в маленький закуток, по глупому недоразумению называвшийся кабинетом. Войдя он поморщился — главный мясник имел особое пристрастие к крепким и дешëвым сигарам, что, по мнению самого Абуто, позорило его, как представителя профессии, но он смолчал, отодвигая скрипучий стул напротив широкого стола и садясь на него, вопросительно глядя на собеседника.

— Ну здравствуй, малец. — Абуто едва заметно скривился. Это прозвище бесило его с самого начала их общения, но, видимо, прикрепилось намертво. — Прошëл уже год с тех пор, как ты здесь. Собственно, твой ученический путь пройден, и я задумался о том, что делать с тобой дальше. Будь ты обычным работником — я бы просто перевëл тебя в постоянный штат, но ты не обычный. Ты горишь тем, что делаешь, и это видно невооружëнным взглядом. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты зарывал свой талант здесь, на небольшом рынке в провинциальном городишке. Мой давний приятель — организатор фестивалей в Эдо. Фестивалей ножа и топора, если ты понимаешь, о чëм я, — он заговорщицки улыбнулся, а Абуто пронзила дрожь. Конечно же, он знал, о чëм шла речь. Он грезил попасть на хотя бы один этот фестиваль с тех самых пор, как узнал о нём ещё мальчишкой и слёзно упрашивал родителей подарить ему эту поездку в обмен на что угодно. Те ни разу не вняли его просьбам, считая их глупыми и совершенно неподобающими ребенку, подростку, их сыну, в конце-концов. Они могли бы сказать, что в их не самой богатой семье нет денег на поездку в столицу, и Абуто даже согласился бы с этим доводом, но предпочитали стоять на позиции неприятия, добившись этим противоположных результатов.

— Так вот. Думаю, я могу позвонить ему и сказать, что у меня на примете имеется отличный парень, если вдруг ему нужны помощники или, может быть, даже мастера для фестиваля. А ты мог бы согласиться на это предложение и съездить туда, скажем, в качестве командировки и курсов повышения квалификации. И, если, совершенно случайно, ты ему понравишься, а я в этом практически не сомневаюсь, он даже может предложить тебе постоянную работу там, в Эдо. В его сети. Соглашайся, парень. Таких шансов в жизни не бывает много.

Абуто радостно оскалился. Он мог быть замкнутым, мог быть конченым психом, мог быть даже тупым, но такое предложение он упустить никак не мог. Начальник довольно хмыкнул и сказал, чтобы завтра приходил не на работу, а сразу к нему и распрощался.

Абуто летел домой, окрылëнный, всё ещё не верящий в реальность происходящего. Дома он мерил шагами квартиру, не в силах успокоиться и пил чай с ромашкой кружка за кружкой, пытаясь привести в порядок вопящие и натянутые до звенящего предела нервы. Промаявшись пару часов, он решил, что есть сегодня не станет, но вот что-то более сильное для успокоения ему не помешает и вытащил из холодильника принесëнный с работы кусок свиной лопатки. Вообще он планировал сделать себе восхитительное мясное рагу на ужин, но раз уж всё сложилось именно так…

Полый кусок пластиковой трубки сам лëг в руку вместе с тонким разделочным ножом из его собственной коллекции, которую он начал собирать с первой же серьëзной зарплаты. Антисептик из аптечки, удобная широкая столешница, несколько минут работы — и подобие мастурбатора из секс-шопа было готово. Сам мастурбатор давно пылился где-то за кроватью, одного раза хватило, чтобы понять, что это — совершенно не то. У Абуто был секс с девушками, но он так и не понял, в чëм же то самое сакральное удовольствие. Как и с игрушкой. Сбросить напряжение можно и рукой, так к чему весь этот сыр-бор? А однажды возбуждение шибануло его прямо на работе, к счастью, в максимально ленивый и расслабленный день. Зная, что в помещении следующие несколько часов никого не будет, он поддался порыву и дрочил прямо на рабочем месте, опираясь рукой на разделочный стол. Обрезки разделываемой туши попались под руку, пальцы инстинктивно сжались и его накрыл самый мощный оргазм за всю его недолгую жизнь. Кажется, в тот вечер он даже позволил себе напиться, чем обычно брезговал, настолько мощным было откровение. Но принял эту мысль, натянул на себя, как вторую кожу, и теперь иногда позволял себе посходить с ума. Но только, исключительно, дома, работа оставалась работой, как бы сильно не скручивало порой желание. И вот сейчас он нежно провëл по выступающим подушечкам хитро скрученной конструкции, плюнул на свою руку, растерев слюну по члену и медленно толкнулся в призывно раскрытую плоть. Мастера-самодельщики рекомендовали губку и резиновую перчатку для безопасности, но что они могли понимать в настоящем удовольствии? Да ровным, блядь, счётом, ничего. Абуто заскулил, чувствуя, как тугие стенки плотно обхватили его, почти засасывая внутрь, и ускорился. Он не думал ни о чëм постороннем, не представлял ничего, не закрывал глаза. Нежно розовое мясо манило, притягивало взгляд, и было лучше любого афродизиака в мире. 

Быстрее, ещё быстрее, несколько минут в бешенном темпе, глубокие толчки на всю длину напоследок — и он кончил, с наслаждением ощущая, как его сперма смешивалась с остаточным соком и кровью из не осушенного до конца мяса. «Собаки будут счастливы, — лениво думал он, — мало того, что им достанется отборное мясо, так ещё и с соусом любви». Мрачно рассмеявшись он убрал устроенный беспорядок и наконец смог завалиться спать, ускоряя время до завтрашнего дня.

*****

Он даже не помнил, как добрался до работы и что конкретно говорил ему босс. Моргнул один раз — и снова оказался дома. Моргнул еще раз — какие-то вещи в рюкзаке. Более-менее в себя Абуто пришёл за час до выхода, лишний раз перепроверил, всё ли он отключил, порадовался, что так и не завел домашних питомцев или растений, снова заварил себе ромашки и уселся на табуретке в кухне, с рюкзаком за плечами, в уличных ботинках и верхней одежде, с билетами в нагрудном кармане, гипнотизируя взглядом часы. Без пятнадцати решил, что прождал достаточно, на автомате сполоснул чашку и вышел из квартиры, спускаясь по лестнице чуть ли не вприпрыжку.

Остановка — автобус — вокзал. Продуктовый магазинчик — безвкусные сэндвичи в дорогу и бутылка воды. Каменная мостовая — мраморные плиты холла — контролёр на входе в поезд. Вагон — полка — спешащие люди в окне. И, наконец, поезд тронулся, медленно набирая скорость и сердито гудя. Абуто съел сэндвич и успел немного посмотреть в почти непроглядную темень за окном, прежде чем свет в вагоне стал приглушëнным, намекая пассажирам на то, что пора ложиться спать. Он лёг на свою полку, слегка поджав ноги, которые никак не желали вмещаться в короткое пространство и провалился в сон в тот же момент. Ему даже ничего не снилось.

Утреннее ворчание проводника вырвало его из объятий Морфея. Завершив туалетные процедуры и влив в себя стакан приторно сладкого чая, он уставился в окно, наблюдая, как остатки полей сменялись пригородами, а пригороды перетекали в Эдо — великую столицу. Поезд плавно затормозил, завершая свой путь, и уже на перроне Абуто нашел в карманах изрядно помявшуюся бумажку с указаниями, как добраться до нужной точки. Ему как-то не верилось, что автобусы с такими большими номерами могут существовать, но за двадцать минут на остановке он устал удивляться. Повезло, что ехать нужно было до конечной — напряжение вперемешку с нервным возбуждением снова били по вискам, делая его неспособным как следует соображать и контактировать с людьми. Услышав заветное «конечная!», он вылез, разминая затëкшие конечности. Скажи ему кто-то, что, чтобы доехать из одного конца города в другой, понадобится почти два часа — он бы не поверил. Но пришлось. И теперь перед ним расстилалось огромное пространство, вымощенное булыжником, на котором уже начинали устанавливать яркие палатки, расставлять элементы декора и монтировать главную сцену.

— Эй, ты, сюда посторонним проход воспрещен! — окрикнул его парнишка-рабочий.

— Я, — Абуто прокашлялся, голос сел от длительного молчания, — я к господину Ино, меня прислал его друг!

Парень недоверчиво скривился, но попросил подождать, слез со стремянки и скрылся в невысоком доме. Вернулся оттуда он вместе с высоким статным мужчиной в щегольском фраке и проседью на висках. Абуто издалека почувствовал, как чужая харизма ударила его под дых и невольно проникся уважением к этому человеку.

— Абуто, я полагаю? — мужчина остановился напротив и широко улыбнулся, протягивая вперед руку, — Зовите меня просто Ино, мне так привычнее.

— Д-да, здравствуйте, — Абуто неловко пожал ему руку, не зная, как себя вести.

— Ну что вы, молодой человек, расслабьтесь. Если так нервничать по всяким мелочам, то жизнь станет короткой и безрадостной, — Ино хохотнул и подмигнул ему, — позвольте, я провожу вас в наш маленький, так сказать, отель для приезжих работников, — с этими словами он приглашающе качнул рукой и пошёл обратно в дом, из которого его выдернул парнишка. Абуто послушно поплëлся следом, всё ещё выбитый из колеи. Он никогда раньше не встречал настолько открытых и в то же время властных людей, не разговаривал с ними, и уж точно не жал руку, будто так и надо.

Внутри дом казался больше, чем снаружи. Ино провёл ему короткую экскурсию по помещениям и отвёл на второй этаж, в отдельную комнату, велел обустраиваться и позавтракать в столовой, а через два часа зайти к нему в тренировочный зал, где бы он смог поближе рассмотреть, что же за талант ему так настойчиво рекомендовал старый друг. Абуто, оставшись в одиночестве, кинул рюкзак на кресло и с наслаждением вытянулся на кровати прямо в одежде. Отметил чистоту комнаты, простую кровать и небольшой холодильник, на остальное не хватило сил. Нервное напряжение почти отпустило его, так что он нашел в себе силы сходить в душ, переодеться в удобную одежду и спуститься в столовую. Еда оказалась на удивление вкусной, а денег никто не брал, отшучиваясь тем, что щедрость господина Ино иногда превосходит допустимые нормы. Абуто даже позволил себе с полчаса помедитировать над чашкой зеленого чая, прежде чем отправиться в тренировочный зал, где его уже ждали.

Ино стоял перед подвешенной свиной тушей и столом с инструментарием, на этот раз выглядя абсолютно серьёзным.

— Что же, Абуто. Можешь считать, что я собираюсь принять у тебя экзамен, — он покрутил зажатым в руке секундомером, — твоя задача — разделать эту тушу. Так, как посчитаешь нужным. Я буду смотреть на время, которое ты потратишь, качество работы, профессионализм и артистизм. Да, да, не смотри так удивлённо, если в провинции и в обычных магазинах важно только качество, то это — фестиваль. Люди приходят сюда ради шоу, и я собираюсь им это шоу дать. А ты либо поможешь мне в этом, либо поедешь обратно домой. Готов?

Абуто замешкался лишь на несколько секунд. Но туша оставалась тушей, тесак — тесаком, а знакомый, привычный зуд в руках буквально тянул его вперёд, уйти в процесс с головой и не думать ни о чем, лететь сквозь хрящи и сухожилия, творить, превращать. И он согласно кивнул головой. Ино с довольной ухмылкой отошёл в сторону и с преувеличенно серьёзным видом демонстративно щëлкнул секундомером.

Абуто привычно размял руки, надел фартук и подошел к туше, любовно оглаживая её пальцами. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, позволяя руке зависнуть над острыми ножами. Вдох — и волнение ушло. Вдох — какая разница, что о нём подумают, если прямо здесь и сейчас есть возможность разделать эту восхитительную, ещё слегка теплую тушу? Вдох — и привычная тяжесть умиротворяюще легла в руку, а губы неосознанно искривились в предвосхищающем оскале. Он подрезал, резал, рубил, отсекал, потерявшись в работе, творил так, словно весь остальной мир не существовал, что, впрочем, было правдой для него в тот момент. Казалось, что следующий вдох он сделал тогда, когда последний кусок аккуратно лёг на металлический стол рядом с остальными. Из прострации его вырвал смешок Ино.

— Неплохо. Очень, очень неплохо. Ты управился за тридцать шесть с лишним минут, а это вполне приличный показатель. Но, — Ино вздëрнул палец, — время — это ещё далеко не всё. Мне нужно посмотреть поближе. Позволишь?

Абуто дернул плечом и отступил в сторону, рассматривая оснастку зала, пока Ино придирчиво рассматривал каждый кусок, что он выложил на стойку.

— Что же. Я теперь со стопроцентной уверенностью могу сказать, что тебя действительно учил мой друг. Узнаю этот грубый стиль работы. Он хорошо натаскал тебя, А-бу-то. Мне бы сейчас сказать, что до уровня моего фестиваля ты не дотягиваешь, но есть кое-что еще, — Ино хищно улыбнулся, наклоняя голову, — скажи ка мне, ты хоть раз видел, как работаешь, со стороны?

— А это имеет какое-то значение?

— Ох, глупый, конечно же имеет. Шоу, помнишь? Так вот. Ты — не обычный мясник, едва выползший из периода ученичества, даже не просто одарëнный мясник, а, поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Ты — зверь во плоти. Видел бы ты свой оскал, когда работаешь. Свои резкие и уверенные движения. Да хоть то, как ты порыкиваешь, когда отделяешь нужный кусок! Просто зверюга, самая настоящая. И мне это нравится. Мне нравится то, что ты действительно горишь тем, что делаешь. И то, что ты ещё достаточно молод, чтобы тебя можно было научить новым фокусам. Моё предложение звучит так — до начала фестиваля три дня. За эти три дня ты, под руководством одного из моих мастеров, должен овладеть слегка иным способом работы. Можно сказать, что я хочу, чтобы твоя разделка превратилась в подобие боевого искусства. И, если ты справишься с этой экстренной учебой, отлично покажешь себя на фестивале и ни в чем не разочаруешься — я могу взять тебя в _мои_ ученики. Предложение, хочу заметить, практически не ограничено во времени, так как я понимаю, что ты живешь в другом городе и, чтобы переехать, нужно какое-то время, порой даже длительное. Кататься туда-сюда не вариант, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Или же ты можешь отказаться и остаться там. Так что, по рукам?

Абуто с минуту ошарашенно смотрел на него. Смотрел и не верил тому, что услышал. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но, с другой стороны, что ему терять? И он согласился, вверяя свою судьбу в руки этому странному человеку. 

Ино пообещал, что он не пожалеет, если справится, конечно, и сказал быть готовым к выезду в течении получаса. Абуто вернулся в комнату, сменил одежду, забрал рюкзак, не доверяя деревянным дверям, и вышел на улицу. Ино разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, после чего повернулся, и подробно объяснил, как добраться до нужного места. Абуто чëтко ощутил себя котëнком, которого швыряет в коробке из стороны в сторону, но отступать было не в его стиле, и он послушно поплëлся на автобусную остановку, прокручивая инструкции в голове.

*****

Человек, встретивший его, не понравился Абуто с первой же секунды. Он холодно смерил его взглядом и сказал, что имена и привязанности ему ни к чему. Ино попросил его понянчиться — и он сделает свою работу. Жалобы тоже не принимались, либо работаем, либо выметайся ко всем чертям. Абуто стиснул зубы, но лишь кивнул в ответ. Адская школа? Он пройдёт через это и выйдет победителем.

Следующие три дня действительно стали адом, сливаясь в одну сплошную ленту. Его наставник, так и не пожелавший назвать своё имя, гонял его по многу часов каждые сутки, давая лишь короткие перерывы на подремать и еще короче — на перекусить хоть что-нибудь. Абуто благодарил Богов за то, что столько впахивал в качалке, иначе он бы просто физически не вытянул весь тот пиздец, что с ним творился. Самое страшное было то, что его наставник вообще никак не комментировал его действия, просто заставляя повторять раз за разом, и Абуто не знал, получается ли у него то, что от него требуется, либо же он и вправду бездарь, способный лишь на уровень рыночного мясника из провинциального городишки. 

Все мышцы ныли, не прекращая, он впервые не ловил того самозабвенного кайфа от процесса, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы вбить в тело новые рефлексы и не поехать головой от карусели повторяющихся действий. Вечером третьего дня, когда наставник скомандовал: “Стоп!”, он чуть не свалился на пол от усталости, но позволил себе лишь прислониться к холодной стене и слегка сползти по ней, полностью обессиленный, выжатый досуха. Наставник достал телефон, дождался обратной связи и бросил лишь короткое: “Годится”, после чего развернулся к нему.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, как доехать обратно? — Абуто утвердительно качнул головой, хотя на самом деле помнил крайне смутно. — Вот и замечательно. Пошевеливайся и едь обратно, Ино уже ждёт тебя.

“Я… Прошел? У меня получилось? Неужели, действительно получилось?” — мысли сбились в комок, больше всего на свете Абуто хотел рухнуть на кровать и спать не меньше двенадцати часов, не просыпаясь и ни на что не реагируя. Каким-то чудом он нашел обратную дорогу с первого раза, с тоской думая о том, что сейчас, скорее всего, ему придется демонстрировать новоприобретенные навыки и уже мысленно готовился умереть. Но Ино удивил его. Он лишь хмыкнул что-то в духе: “Что, совсем тебя заездили?” и отправил отдыхать. Дешёвая кровать показалась самой роскошной в мире, а матрас — сотканным из облаков. Абуто рухнул на него как был, не раздеваясь, и уснул, кажется, ещё до того, как голова коснулась подушки. 

Утро подняло его солнечными лучами, бьющими прямо в глаза через не задëрнутые занавески. Абуто застонал и попытался увернуться от раздражителя, но вдруг понял, что выспался. Более того — он проснулся абсолютно свежим и отдохнувшим, словно последних трёх дней никогда не существовало. Смыв с себя всю грязь и усталость тренировки он спустился вниз, в столовую, и был слегка ошарашен количеством собравшихся там людей. Почти все столы были заняты, в глазах зарябило, и он был благодарен Ино, окликнувшему его и жестом пригласившему за свой столик.

— Ну что, готов к феерии? — В чëрно-красном фраке, белых перчатках и лихо сдвинутом набок цилиндре Ино больше напоминал фокусника из цирка, чем главного организатора фестиваля ножа и топора.

— А… Что делать то? — растерянно спросил Абуто, чувствуя себя так, будто упустил целый семестр занятий и теперь не понимал, что вообще вокруг происходит.

— Ох, действительно, — Ино беззлобно рассмеялся, — сегодня фестиваль, и один из элементов шоу — это разделка. Зрелищная разделка. То, ради чего тебя гоняли последние три дня. Начало через два часа, у тебя полно времени на подготовку. Всё необходимое будет на месте, спросишь любого организатора, куда тебе подойти. Помнишь, я показывал тебе костюмерную? Как доешь — зайди туда, тебя подготовят к выступлению. А на сцене… Просто делай то, что считаешь нужным, главное, помни — это в первую, вторую и последнюю очередь — шоу. Я не обижусь, если вдруг ты запорешь тушу, главное, чтобы ты сделал это зрелищно. Андерстенд?

— Я понял. И… Спасибо.

— Спасибо будешь говорить, когда всё закончится, мальчик мой. А теперь, с твоего позволения, я оставлю тебя и займусь своими непосредственными организаторскими обязанностями. — Ино шутливо отвесил поклон и, грациозно лавируя между столами, покинул столовую.

Абуто остался доедать в одиночестве. Он не чувствовал волнения или мандража. Просто ещё один рабочий день. Шоу? Он не знал, как делать шоу, но полагал, что его “звериного”, по словам Ино, стиля и тех витиеватых движений, которые в него вбивал наставник, будет достаточно. “В крайнем случае порычу на публику”, — подумал он и усмехнулся сам себе.

В костюмерной его встретила не в меру энергичная девушка, буквально с порога забросавшая вопросами о том, кто он, куда, откуда, в чем учавствует и какой стиль в работе предпочитает. Про себя Абуто отвечал односложно, а вот слова о том, что ему не важен стиль, главное, чтобы работать было удобно, привели девицу в неистовый восторг.

— Ох, знал бы ты, какие нынче капризные пошли артисты, — она говорила и в то же время носилась смерчем по комнате, доставая различные штаны, футболки, рубашки, и тут же недовольно отбрасывая их в сторону, - всё не то, всё не то… Вот! Оно! Примерь ка.

Абуто послушно разделся до трусов, не думая о том, что может кого-то смутить и уж тем более не собираясь смущаться перед этой девушкой, и надел предложенные чёрные штаны, такую же чёрную рубашку с коротким рукавом и белый кожаный фартук.

— Ну как? Удобно? Работать сможешь? Нигде не давит? — девица носилась вокруг с вопросами. Абуто прислушался к ощущениям, сделал несколько пробных взмахов руками, имитируя самые сложные элементы работы и так же односложно согласился. — Чудесно, просто чудесно! А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, а ты не возражаешь просто потому, что я лучше знаю, я тебя немного подкрашу. Вот сюда, в кресло, пожалуйста!

— П-подкрасите? А вы уверены, что это так необходимо? — С косметикой Абуто никогда не сталкивался, и был уверен, что она — женский удел, и исключительно женский. Ну, и актеров, наверное.

— Разумеется, я _уверена_. И не говори под руку.

С каким-то суеверным ужасом он наблюдал, как она раскрыла объëмный чемоданчик и рылась в, наверное, миллионе кисточек, баночек, палитр, тюбиков и прочем. Судорожно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, уверяя себя, что он сильный и выдержит.

Спустя какое-то время, показавшееся Абуто вечностью, ему разрешили открыть глаза и посмотреть в зеркало на получившийся результат. Он послушался и начал нервно кашлять, глядя на отражение. Кожа лица, и так светлая от природы, казалось мертвенно бледной, глаза, слегка подведëнные чем-то черным, выглядели так, будто он вот вот собирался утащить кого-то в преисподнюю. И закусить этим кем-то там, учитывая неестественно покрасневшие губы. 

— Я, вроде, мясник, а вы сделали маньяка какого-то…

— Так в том и суть, дорогуша! — ослепительно улыбнулась девушка, — я краем уха слышала, что Ино называл тебя зверюгой. Зверь, маньяк, монстр, демон, всё ведь похоже?

— Не то, чтобы очень…

— Молчи уж! Я тут старалась, а он, неблагодарный! Хоть бы спасибо сказал, что я из него такую конфетку сделала! — девица оскорбленно прижала руки к груди и театрально зашмыгала носом. Абуто, не выносивший вида женских слёз, пускай и фальшивых, предпочёл оперативно поблагодарить её и смыться от греха подальше.

Выйдя из дома он не узнал площадь, которую не сумел рассмотреть вчера вечером. Яркие палатки пестрели, маня войти в каждую, зазывалы приветливо улыбались людям, вокруг главной сцены уже столпились люди, отовсюду пахло едой, преимущественно — мясом. Жареным, печëным, тушëным, любым, всяким и разным. Абуто растерянно разглядывал толпу, пытаясь найти того, кто ему нужен. Наконец, приметив миловидную девушку с планшетом в руках, он направился к ней, полагая, что это и есть одна из координаторов. И не ошибся.

— Прошу прощения, вы не подскажете мне, куда идти? Я буду участвовать в разделочном шоу, Ино сказал, что вы можете мне помочь.

— Ох, разумеется. Шоу будет проходить вон в том длинном павильоне, видите? С ярко-красной крышей, почти у самой сцены, — она улыбнулась, тряхнув короткими кудряшками, — зайдите сзади, вас пропустят. Пока вход посетителям закрыт, вы можете выбрать любой свободный стол и настроиться на выступление.

— Спасибо. И почему никто не зовёт это работой? Шоу, выступление, да что угодно, только не работа.

— Ну что вы. Говоря так, начинаешь верить, что имеешь отношение к чему-то волшебному. Хорошего дня!

— И вам… — Абуто поспешил к павильону. Охранник на заднем входе только хмыкнул, посмотрев на него, и пробормотал под нос что-то о неуëмной фантазии одной костюмерши, впуская в шатёр.

Внутри было правильно холодно. Огромный холодильник приковывал взгляд, как и ряд блестящих столешниц с разложенными на них ножами. Перед каждой стояла небольшая декорированная урна, смысла которой Абуто не понял, но решил не заморачиваться. Его коллеги уже собрались внутри и что-то обсуждали. Они добродушно похлопали его по плечу, пожелав удачи и не перепугаться от первого раза. 

Столы предлагалось делить честной жеребьёвкой, ему выпал третий от входа, почти в центре. Абуто занял положенное место и принялся проверять инструменты, удостоверяясь, что всё высшего качества и в превосходном состоянии. Даже мысль о том, чтобы работать такими ножами, вызывала удовольствие. 

Декоративные часы с колоколом на площади пробили двенадцать, и полог павильона приподнялся, впуская внутрь всех желающих. А их было немало, эта часть шоу являлась у публики особо любимой. Подростки лет тринадцати в смешных ливреях начали ловко вытаскивать из холодильника конструкции на колесиках, с подвешенными на них тушами, и развозить по столам, перешучиваясь с добродушными посетителями и ловко огибая зазевавшихся. По три на каждого. Все, как на подбор, у Абуто даже мелькнула глупая мысль, что животных для этого зрелища выращивали в инкубаторах, чтобы строго соблюсти все заданные параметры, но он отмахнулся от нее, отмечая, что всё же нервничает. Ведущий зачитывал речь всем собравшимся, а он тем временем ощущал знакомый зуд в пальцах, стоя вполоборота к публике, как и остальные мясники. Внезапно его взгляд упал на вихрастого рыжего мальчишку с огромными синими глазищами, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Ощутив дикое желание слегка похулиганить, он хищно оскалился, глядя ему в глаза, и подмигнул. Глаза мальчонки расширились, заняв добрую половину лица, а в следующую секунду ударил гонг, знаменующий начало выступления. Абуто привычно сделал глубокий вдох и взялся за нож, чтобы полностью погрузиться в свой мир.

Руки привычно порхали вокруг туши, однако к стандартным движениям теперь примешивались и те выкрутасы, на которые его столь упорно натаскивали. Примешивались практически рефлекторно, наверное, его наставник был бы доволен. Шаг, взмах, удар, рассечь, потянуть, провернуть нож в руках, словно он не мясник, а лихой бандит. 

Почти закончив с первой тушей, он слегка вернулся в реальный мир и прислушался к окружающей обстановке. Люди распределились по всем стойкам, но вокруг его островка их было не так много, как у остальных. И то, на их лицах читалось пресыщенное неудовлетворение. “Да, хорош, но что в этом необычного?” — вот что выражали эти лица. Только рыжий пацан смотрел на него пристально, чуть ли не открыв рот, сверкая своими глазищами. Абуто вспомнил своё отражение в зеркале. Вспомнил слова Ино. Шоу. В первую, вторую и последнюю очередь — шоу. И никто не обидится, если он испортит мясо. Он ухмыльнулся. Хотели шоу, ублюдки?

Следующую тушу он дёрнул на себя так, что металлическая конструкция затрещала, привлекая внимание зрителей. У него была всего пара секунд, чтобы удержать их внимание и он, недолго думая, с размаху воткнул длинный тонкий нож прямо в сердце животного, чтобы в следующую секунду раскрасить свой белоснежный фартук кровавыми цветами и потеками. Абуто волосами на затылке чувствовал, как люди смотрят на него, застыв в недоумении. Зверь. Если Ино увидел в нем ëбаного зверя, то кто он такой, чтобы сейчас отказываться? И Абуто поднëс окровавленный нож к носу, сладостно вдыхая запах крови, чтобы в следующую секунду яростно наброситься на вторую тушу.

Он рычал, хаотично взмахивал ножами, местами дорывая куски своими пальцами, потрошил, полностью отдаваясь животным инстинктам. Инстинктам, что заложены природой в каждом и столь тщательно скрываются людским сознанием. С точки зрения качества — было так себе, но люди подходили ближе и смотрели во все глаза, а мальчишка выронил своего плюшевого кролика на пол. Впрочем, его челюсть лежала примерно там же, а Абуто впервые увидел на чьëм-то лице искреннее восхищение. В те минуты он был для мальчика Богом во плоти и не собирался его разочаровывать. Только не его. Если бы потом Абуто спросили, почему именно тогда этот мальчик стал центром его Вселенной, он бы не смог ответить. Но ведь стал.

Перед тем, как приступить к финальной туше, Абуто с ухмылкой стащил с себя рубашку, оставаясь в штанах и фартуке на голое тело, и вылил себе на голову бутылку воды, подготовленной на случай, если мясники утомятся в процессе, позволяя каплям стекать по рельефным мышцам. Кажется, он слышал, как восхищенно хихикали девушки где-то в толпе, но это не имело значения. Он пододвинул к себе стойку и нежно огладил тушу рукой, прижимая её к своему бедру, как ведут любимую в страстном танце. Поиграл ножом в воздухе, словно рисуясь перед ней, и ринулся вперед, сверкая сталью. Он не пытался разделать тушу по хоть каким-то правилам, нет, он танцевал с ней. Проворачивал нож в руках настолько быстро, что тот сверкал, вырезал только самые сочные и прекрасные куски длинными полосами, сворачивая из них бутоны роз, и усеивал ими стойку, оставляя кости, мышцы и сухожилия в причудливом паутинном сплетении. И ему было хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда в жизни. В какой-то момент он отчетливо ощутил собственную эрекцию и даже не удивился ей, лишь радуясь плотности штанов и наличию фартука. Установив на гору цветов последний, самый роскошный, он довольно отступил, бросая нож, с наслаждением разглядывая то, что сотворил своими же руками. 

К финалу все пришли практически одновременно, так что толпа сперва настороженно застыла, а после взорвалась аплодисментами. Люди потянулись к урнам, кидая в них небольшие жетончики, от каждого по одному, а после скучковались поодаль, наблюдая, как те же подростки в ливреях деловито оттащили урны и начали подсчет жетонов, передавая ведущему записанные результаты с карикатурно-серьëзным видом. 

Ведущий снова лил воду, подогревая интерес публики, и, наконец, объявил победителя. Абуто. Он набрал больше всех, ещё и прилично оторвался от второго места. Ему на шею повесили дурацкую кричащую медаль и вновь аплодировали. Абуто искал взглядом мальчика, но не нашел в круговерти толпы. Ведущий поблагодарил всех за участие и интерес, и заявил, что теперь каждый может выбрать себе любой понравившийся кусок и насладиться им либо дома, либо на общих кострах, что должны были зажечься совсем скоро. Люди вмиг начали толпиться, толкаться, стремясь урвать то, на что положили глаз. Первыми исчезли почти все цветы со стола Абуто, и он понимал, почему. От них невозможно было отвести взгляд, в них хотелось впиться зубами, чтобы сок тëк по рукам и подбородку, они были просто невозможно прекрасны. Он чудом успел припрятать самый верхний цветок, твёрдо намереваясь вручить его мальчишке, если тот объявится. И он его не разочаровал, появившись, словно чëртик из табакерки, разочарованно шаря глазами по столу.

— Ты хотел цветок? — Абуто пришлось прокашляться, голос внезапно куда-то исчез. Он списал это на нервное перенапряжение.

Мальчишка упрямо кивнул головой, не произнося не слова, и Абуто жестом фокусника достал искомое из-за спины.

— Ты волшебник? — Голос, чистый и звонкий, выбил Абуто из хрупкого равновесия.

— Ну, не сказал бы, но ты так внимательно смотрел на меня, что я решил тебя поощрить.

— Спасибо! — В детском взгляде было столько искренней радости, что Абуто непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ. Но улыбка тут же пропала, стоило мальчишке потянуть цветок в рот.

— Эй, эй, ты чего? Тебя не учили, что сырое мясо есть нельзя?

— Глупости какие, — пацан нахмурился и посмотрел враждебно, — отец говорит, что кусочек сырого мяса наоборот способствует пищеварению!

— Или твой отец совсем дурак, или ты мне нагло врёшь, крольчонок, — Абуто кивнул на игрушку, которую тот держал во второй руке.

— Меня зовут Камуи! И… И что с того? Пока! — Он вихрем унëсся сквозь толпу, прижимая цветок к груди. Абуто посмеялся детской непосредственности и подумал, что, в конце-концов, он не несет ответственности за чужих детей.

Он тщательно убрал за собой, перемыл всё, что увидел, машинально собрал не разобранные куски мяса, которые официально являлись его собственностью, и медленно побрел сквозь гомонящую толпу. Оказалось, что он успел чертовски вымотаться за эти пару часов и теперь хотел лишь в душ и подремать пару часов. 

Когда Абуто проснулся, солнце уже стремилось за горизонт, он проспал пять часов, зато чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Он собирался было ещё понежиться в постели, но в дверь настойчиво постучали. Пришлось вставать. За дверью обнаружился взбудораженный Ино.

— Ну ты даёшь! Ты бы видел себя со стороны! Отжёг так отжёг. Признавайся, специально прикидывался дурачком и топорным неумёхой, чтобы впечатлить меня?

— Эээ… Но я действительно…

— Да расслабься, шучу я так. Шучу, понимаешь? — Ино одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, — Значит, так. Моё предложение в силе. Всё в силе. Вот это, — он протянул Абуто пухлый конверт, — твоя плата за участие в фестивале и, так сказать, небольшая премия за победу. Я бы пригласил тебя на церемонию закрытия, но вижу, что ты не в состоянии даже толком на ногах стоять, так что просто пожелаю хорошего вечера. Билеты домой возьмешь завтра самостоятельно, уж прости, я слишком занят, чтобы возиться с этим. И я жду тебя, мой мальчик. Год, два, даже три подожду, пока ты решишься и переедешь в Эдо. Ты — неогранённый алмаз, и мне бы очень, очень хотелось, чтобы ты засверкал так, как того заслуживаешь. А теперь — отдыхай, а мне пора, — отвесив очередной шуточный поклон и поправив съехавший цилиндр Ино был таков, оставляя Абуто в смятении.

Немного подумав и решив, что поспит ночью, Абуто спустился вниз, в столовую, подгоняемый желанием не есть, а **жрать** и нагрёб себе тройную порцию всего, до чего только смог дотянуться. Повариха только ласково улыбнулась и с готовностью наложила порцию побольше. Видимо, среди мясников зверский аппетит не считался чем-то необычным. 

Расправившись с супом, отбивными, рисом, жареной рыбой и шоколадным тортом Абуто удовлетворённо откинулся на спинку стула, окидывая взглядом практически пустую столовую. Действительно, фестиваль был в самом разгаре, откуда бы взяться людям? Поднявшись обратно к себе, он нашел под дверью пакет со своей одеждой и запиской, вероятно, от девочки из костюмерной. Та писала, что одежду от выступления он может оставить себе и благодарила за сотрудничество. Абуто мысленно порадовался, что ему не придётся ещё раз с ней пересекаться и зашёл к себе. 

Сон словно рукой сняло, он мысленно прокручивал всё, что произошло сегодня на выступлении. Дойдя до момента, когда эрекция застигла его врасплох посреди работы, он понял, что она вернулась. Машинально кинув взгляд на холодильник с мясом он тяжело вздохнул. Если бы пошёл сейчас искать трубку, антисептик и так далее по списку — явно бы попал в список не психов-мясников, а просто психов. Абуто отдавал себе отчет, что то, чем он занимается, обществом порицалось, но ему было глубоко плевать. В конце-концов, он же никого не тащил насильно в подворотню и не заставлял иметь сочные куски мяса вместе с ним. На этой мысли ему пришлось зажмуриться, так как мозг подкидывал какие-то невероятные картинки. 

Он медленно подошел к холодильнику и, открыв его, осмотрел собранные трофеи. По хорошему, стоило прямо сейчас отнести всё поварихам, так как готовить ему было не на чем, а поездку домой мясо могло и не пережить. Но за лишний час ничего бы не изменилось. Абуто бережно достал аппетитный кусок мягчайшей вырезки и несколько минут смотрел на него. В голову лез глупый мальчишка и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, он оторвал зубами небольшой кусок сырого мяса и, тщательно прожевав, проглотил. Стоило признать, что на вкус было весьма, весьма недурно. Но, словно вспомнив, зачем он вообще достал его, Абуто свернул вырезку в подобие плотного рулета. Ему не нужно было дополнительно возбуждать себя, член стоял, словно каменный, рассылая болезненные импульсы по телу. 

Абуто бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, убеждаясь, что она точно заперта и лишний раз поправил и без того задёрнутые занавески, после чего вдохнул, словно перед прыжком, и толкнулся бедрами в давящую холодную плотность, обжимая ею свой член так, как ему хотелось. Возбуждение било в виски, не давая нормально вздохнуть, он дрочил, как проклятый, забив на смазку, на слюну, даже не ощущая дискомфорта и кончил очень, очень быстро, со звериным рычанием, напоследок толкаясь внутрь так глубоко, как только смог, чувствуя, как за оргазмом пришла звенящая тишина, будто все звуки отсекли, оставив его одного во всём мире.

Ошеломлённо подумав, что с домашней трубкой теперь придётся распрощаться, Абуто устало завалился на кровать и, наверное, с час лежал, рассматривая идеально белый потолок, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ближе к вечеру он всё же отнес остальное мясо поварам, даже нашёл силы посмотреть на прощальный фейерверк из окна и снова завалился спать. Слишком много впечатлений для одного дня, слишком много для него самого.

Наутро Абуто позавтракал, закинул все вещи в рюкзак, застелил постель, привычные десять раз проверил, всё ли в порядке и сдал ключи на стойке внизу. Ино нигде не было видно, так что, решив не искать его, Абуто пошёл на автобусную остановку. Билеты на поезд нашлись моментально, отправка было буквально через двадцать минут, так что он только и успел, что купить перекус в дорогу и заскочить в вагон.

Родной город встретил унылой серостью. Абуто заскочил на работу, отчитался и наткнулся на странный взгляд начальника.

— Значит, работаешь здесь, пока не разберешься с переездом?

— Но я ведь ещё не давал согласия

— Абуто. У тебя так горят глаза, что не надо даже спрашивать, что же ты решишь. Не скажу, что я счастлив от того, что ты нас покинешь, но, в конце концов, именно я тебя туда отправил. Ты понравился Ино, ты понравился людям, в тебе увидели больше, чем простого провинциального мясника — это прекрасно. Я не настолько эгоист, чтобы не давать кому-то развиваться в том, что является главным интересом его жизни. Так что дерзай. Жду тебя в понедельник, как обычно.

*****

Абуто хотелось бы вспоминать период переезда как что-то быстрое и лёгкое, но жизнь в очередной раз показала зубы. Твердо решив переехать и выставив квартиру на продажу, он столкнулся с внезапной атакой дальних родственников через седьмое колено, которые вообще никак не принимали участия в его жизни до этого момента. Как только же речь зашла о деньгах, они налетели, словно стая коршунов, пытаясь урвать себе кусок. Абуто мысленно благодарил друга семьи, потому что документы были оформлены чисто и единственное, что могло повлиять на раздел имущества — решение самого Абуто. Родственнички быстро поняли, что со стороны закона не подкопаешься, и устроили беспрерывную психологическую атаку, вылавливая его после работы и до неё, показывая какие-то старые фотографии, рассказывая истории о счастливом совместном времяпровождении в его, Абуто, детстве, а также десятки невероятных сопливых историй о том, как же именно им нужна его помощь, и что они никогда не забудут этой доброты. Вдобавок покупатели никак не желали находиться, словно никому во всем городе не нужна была квартира. Устав от его непрошибаемости, родственники обозлились и начали подавать на него в суд, ничего не добиваясь, но выбивая Абуто из морального равновесия.

По прошествию двух с лишним невероятно напряжённых лет, когда начало казаться, что сама судьба против того, чтобы его мечта осуществилась, покупатели наконец нашлись. Абуто ещё пару раз скатался в Эдо, подыскивая себе жилье. Разница в ценах была колоссальной и денег от продажи трёхкомнатной квартиры в пригороде, плюс почти полностью распроданной мебели и отложенных средств с работы с трудом хватило на однушку в столице. 

О квартале Кабуки рассказывали дикие истории, но Абуто было плевать. Владельцы квартиры пошли ему навстречу и согласились подождать оплату до непосредственного момента переезда, за что он был им очень благодарен. И вот, спустя целых два года после предложения Ино, все документы, наконец, были оформлены, все вещи — упакованы, грузчики наняты, а родственники посланы далеко и надолго. Собственно, попрощаться Абуто зашел только на работу, и то, он буквально видел, как облегченно вздыхают его коллеги.

Он был слишком ярким, слишком выделялся, постоянно экспериментировал в работе и не мог (или не хотел) избавиться от новоприобретенной привычки рычать во время процесса, что отбивало у других желание работать рядом с ним. Начальник, за эти пару лет обзаведшийся седыми прядями в своей чёрной бороде, крепко сжал его в медвежьих объятиях, пожелал удачи и отпустил на все четыре стороны. Абуто отправил вещи на грузовике, а сам решил доехать поездом, к которым внезапно пристрастился. Если ему нужно было успокоить нервы — он брал билет на ближайшую электричку и ехал, куда глаза глядят, бесконечно глядя в окно и восстанавливая моральные ресурсы.

Денежный обмен был произведён, все коробки занесены в квартиру, ключи отданы, и Абуто наконец смог выдохнуть. У него получилось. Получилось! Ему почти двадцать шесть, но он уже перебрался в столицу, купил тут свою квартиру и собирается покорить мир разделки, заручившись помощью Ино. Последний, кстати, никак не давал о себе знать, твёрдо держа слово о возможности выбора. Хорошо хоть номер телефона у Абуто был.

Решив, что работа подождет ещё несколько дней, он яростно разбирал коробки, обставляя своё новое жилище и думал о том, что надо бы докупить ещё целую кучу всего, чтобы чувствовать себя в своей берлоге комфортно. По вечерам он гулял по улицам, сперва близко к дому, но затем забираясь всё дальше, исследуя новые территории, а один раз даже набрел на очаровательно уютный бар, где с удовольствием пропустил пару стаканчиков. 

Словоохотливая владелица бара рассказала ему об интересных местах, посоветовала агентство мастеров на все руки, что находилось прямо над баром, на случай, если Абуто что-то понадобится, и даже ни разу не налила меньше положенного. Неделю спустя Абуто понял, что готов и набрал номер, слегка нервничая. Ино отозвался на третьем гудке. Первичный официоз сменился тёплым узнаванием, он расспросил Абуто о его нынешнем месте жительства и назвал адрес, куда нужно было подъехать завтра с утра.

*****

Назавтра Абуто стоял перед входом в огромное здание холдинга и заметно нервничал. Только сейчас до него дошло, насколько круто он развернул свою жизнь и насколько сильно сейчас зависел от Ино.

В приёмной его попросили подождать, предложили чай или кофе, а спустя двадцать минут сопроводили по коридору к сверкающему лифту, который унёс его на верхний этаж. Абуто чувствовал себя выпадающим из общей дороговизны элементом, но всё же собрался с духом и постучал в массивные, обитые дубом двери и толкнул створку, заходя в кричащую роскошь кабинета Ино. Тот словно и не изменился на эти годы, лишь вместо почти циркового фрака на нем был строгий деловой костюм, подчеркивающий статус владельца.

— Ну здравствуй, мальчик мой, — Ино широко улыбнулся и встал из-за стола, подходя и пожимая Абуто руку, — признаться, я уже думал, что ты решил малодушно отказаться от моего предложения. Иногда так приятно ошибаться, не находишь? — он добродушно подмигнул и жестом пригласил Абуто в кресло перед столом.

— Здравствуйте. Я… Не думал, что задержусь столь надолго, но быстрее и правда не получилось, — Абуто криво ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, какими проклятиями его обкладывали родственнички, когда поняли, что им всё же ничего не обломилось.

— Ничего страшного. Конечно, чем старше ты становишься, тем тяжелее тебя переучивать, но всё ещё не критично. Сколько тебе сейчас? Двадцать пять?

— Почти двадцать шесть.

— Вот и ладушки. Затянись твой переезд ещё на год-полтора, я бы уже расстроился, но всё ещё поправимо. А теперь я снова делаю тебе предложение, вот только отказаться от него тебе будет уже сложнее, — Ино ослепительно улыбнулся и тут же посерьезнел, — Так вот. Я готов принять тебя под своё крыло и, скажем, за год обучить всему, чему посчитаю нужным. Ты будешь получать пособие, но не работать. Только учёба и тренировки, лекции и мастер-классы. Ну, и участие в фестивалях, конечно. Тебя спрашивали эти два года, так что отказать людям в том, чего они желают, я просто не готов. Я довожу тебя до совершенства, а после ты пять лет работаешь на меня. Какой профиль работы выберешь — решишь сам, но только в моей компании, и никак иначе. По истечению этих пяти лет будешь волен выбирать свой путь — останешься со мной, уйдешь на вольные хлеба, переметнешься к конкурентам, откроешь свою лавку, вообще сменишь профессию — не важно. Но пять лет ты мой, и только мой. Идёт?

— Вы говорите с таким серьёзным лицом, будто мне должно быть некомфортно от ваших условий. Но это же, — Абуто пожал плечами, — лучший подарок, что только можно представить. Ну правда. Лучшего варианта развития я и представить не могу.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я рад это слышать, дорогой. Я попрошу секретаря составить контракт, ты прочтёшь его, мы обсудим все вопросы, что у тебя возникнут, и можно будет приступать. Фестиваль через два месяца, но в этот раз я не хочу выпускать тебя в филигранное шоу. Поработаешь на более, ммм, грубой должности. С ножом я тебя уже видел, хочу видеть и с топором. До тех пор будут только лекции. И не смотри так оскорблённо, это столица, и коровками с хрюшками никто не обходится. Ты сумеешь разделать, например, косулю, не зная ничего о специфических особенностях её мяса? Или медведя? Или… человека? — Ино громко расхохотался, увидев, как перекосилось лицо Абуто, — шутка, всего лишь шутка! Ты был так сосредоточен, что мне захотелось разбавить атмосферу, уж прости. Я говорю ещё раз, и больше повторять не буду. Мою радость от того, что такой упорный и талантливый мясник пришёл ко мне нельзя передать словами. Но поблажек не будет. Либо ты выложишься на полную, как сделал это на том фестивале, либо мы будем очень нехорошо прощаться. А теперь к деталям…

Вернувшись домой Абуто всё никак не мог стереть с лица глупую улыбку. Условия, которые в деталях расписал Ино, были очень суровыми, на самом деле сложными, но не в его стиле было пасовать перед трудностями. И он с головой окунулся в учёбу.

Два месяца пролетели незаметно, Абуто целыми днями писал, учил, слушал, вникал и спрашивал. Его новые наставники отмечали его энтузиазм и рвение, говоря, что впереди будет сложнее, но он справится, если не потеряет эту искру внутри. 

На фестиваль он приехал, полный радостного предвкушения. Его даже поселили в ту же комнату, что и три года назад. На этот раз он работал в одиночной палатке, показывая всем желающим, как можно разрубать топором кости и хрящи любого размера. И даже не особо сопротивлялся, когда та же девчонка из костюмерной, которую, как оказалось, звали Сая, деловито потянулась к пыточному чемоданчику. 

По условиям он должен быть работать, пока были люди и отдыхать, когда их не было. Рабочего материала было в избытке, но он не чувствовал удовлетворения. Видимо, разделка всё же манила его сильнее, там можно было творить магию и экспериментировать, это же была простая, монотонная, хоть и физически тяжелая работа. Фестиваль начался в двенадцать, и к трём он уже изрядно намахался топором, красуясь перед восторженными посетителями. 

Абуто устало пил воду, когда колокольчики на входе негромко звякнули, оповещая о новом посетителе. Он нацепил прилипший за три часа оскал и потянулся за топором, когда до него донесся звонкий голос.

— Это же ты!

Он повернулся ко входу и увидел знакомые рыжие вихры и синие глаза. Мальчишка подрос, но был всё так же узнаваем. Только без кролика в руках.

— Мм, Камуи, правильно?

— Да! Ты запомнил! А почему тебя не было в прошлом году и позапрошлом? Я искал тебя по всему фестивалю, ты такой классный, а ты пропал. Так нечестно!

Абуто лихо разрубил очередную кость, надеясь резким движением и звуком пресечь словесный поток изо рта мальца, и у него почти получилось. Камуи замер на мгновение, восхищенно глядя на кость, топор и самого Абуто, но затем продолжил.

— Офигеть! Ты такой сильный! Я тоже так хочу, когда вырасту!

— Раз хочешь, значит, станешь, — Абуто усмехнулся. Не станет же он рассказывать ребенку, через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы достичь такого результата, — Никто не ограничивает нас, кроме себя самих. Будешь упорно трудиться — сможешь стать сильным.

— И мясником, как ты?

— Ну, если захочешь, то почему бы и нет. Я же как-то стал.

— Круто! А можно я тут с тобой посижу? Можешь даже не работать, просто мне надоел шум снаружи. Люди, они такие… Не люблю людей. — Абуто вздрогнул, слышать такое из уст почти подростка было слегка… Странно.

— Если не секрет, сколько тебе лет?

— Тринадцать! — Камуи просиял, — Я уже почти совсем взрослый!

— Действительно, почти совсем. Не возражаешь, если я всё же немного отдохну, если тебе не так уж и важно то, чем я занимаюсь?

— Ну конечно. Я вот тут на тюке сена сяду и буду тоже отдыхать. Лишь бы подальше от людей.

— А твои родители не будут тебя искать?

— Мама всегда смотрит на меня с неба, а отец больше занят развлечением младшей глупой сестренки, чем мной, так что до вечера не хватится, — Камуи улыбнулся и ловко запрыгнул на сено, устраиваясь с комфортом. До вечера Абуто почти забыл о его молчаливом присутствии, скалясь на посетителей и махая топором направо и налево. Под вечер мышцы сводило судорогой, но он продолжал пахать, как заведённый, не замечая, что весь день мальчишка в укрытии сена не сводил с него внимательно-восторженного взгляда. И лишь под вечер, когда Абуто уже без сил сидел на стуле, позволяя рукам висеть по бокам, он вылез, чинно поблагодарил за укрытие и попрощавшись до следующего года исчез за пологом, не давая заторможенному Абуто даже ответить что-то.

*****

Премию ему не выдали, но и просто зарплата радовала. Он достаточно быстро привык к другим расценкам, и мог здраво оценивать, насколько дорого Ино его ценил, позволяя не только учиться у лучших из лучших, но и обеспечивая комфортную жизнь.

После фестиваля основной упор в обучении пошел на физический аспект. Мышцы Абуто теперь казались отлитыми из стали, он разбирался в ножах с закрытыми глазами, отточил время разделки и разнообразные театральные движения, превратив свою просто качественную разделку в разделку высшего качества, а бытовой процесс — в Зрелище с большой буквы. Ино по истечению года сказал, что целиком и полностью доволен им, и ни разу не жалеет о том, что сделал ему тогда предложение. Два месяца давались на выбор того, в каком профиле он хочет работать дальше, а после фестиваля он обязан был приступать к выбранному. 

Два месяца Абуто ездил по всем заведениям, подконтрольным холдингу и присматривался, расспрашивал, сравнивал, даже завел себе отдельный блокнот, куда записывал все плюсы и минусы. По истечению срока он пришел к Ино и объявил своё решение, получив в ответ невероятную ухмылку и заверение, что меньшего он и не ожидал, но работа после фестиваля, ведь так?

Иногда Абуто казалось, что эти самые фестивали теперь определяют все его жизненные вехи, после каждого его жизнь менялась, и не сказать, что он не был этому рад. В этом году ему выделили отдельную должность, введя в программу новинку. Создать из туши произведение искусства — вот его новая задача. Он мог продумать всё до мелочей, попросить любое животное, подготовить любые материалы и потребовать помощников. И Абуто воспользовался предложением на полную катушку, создал из прекрасной дикой лани не менее прекрасную демоническую композицию, в лучших традициях современного сериала про Ганнибала, готовясь тем самым к новой должности.

Публика была в восторге. Камуи был в восторге, а Абуто поймал себя на мысли, что очень доволен тем, что Камуи понравилось. Привязался к мальчишке, которого видел в третий раз в жизни? Впрочем, сложно не привязаться к тому, кто так искренне восхищался тобой, ловил каждое движение и буквально боготворил. Он даже прогулялся с ним по завершению выступления и угостил шоколадным мороженым, с которым Камуи расправился в рекордно короткое время, умудрившись перепачкаться с ног до головы, попутно вывалив на него кучу подробностей о себе. О том, когда умерла мама, что они переехали из другой страны с совсем другими законами, о том, как его раздражает глупая младшая сестренка. С мальчишкой было тепло на душе и Абуто подумал, что будет с нетерпением ждать следующего года, чтобы просто снова его увидеть. Но им было суждено увидеться раньше.

*****

Он выбрал для себя работу в дорогущем мясном бутике, работу, главной задачей которой было создание того самого шоу. Пару раз в неделю он должен был создавать из туш редких животных произведения искусства, демонстрируя их пресыщенной публике. И дело пошло. Пошло так, что иногда чаевые, которыми его щедро одаривали богачи, превышали размер официальной зарплаты. Абуто не знал, что такое усталость или перегорание, его ресурсы были практически неограниченны, а фантазия и вовсе безгранична. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, который наконец дорвался до гипермаркета с игрушками. Играй хоть всю жизнь — варианты не закончатся.

И однажды в магазин зашёл Камуи. Зашёл и застыл, не веря своим глазам, позволяя широкой улыбке раздвинуть губы, а глазам наполниться чуть ли не щенячьим счастьем. После того он приходил каждую неделю, наблюдая за шоу и перебрасываясь с Абуто малозначимыми фразами, так, будто они были знакомы уже не первый десяток лет. Абуто любил те дни, когда Камуи приходил, в такие моменты его вдохновение било через край, а по вечерам в свежее, пахнущее кровью и дичью мясо дрочилось куда слаще, чем обычно. Впрочем, он списывал это на нервное, ни разу не усомнившись в этом тезисе. 

Месяцы летели незаметно, утягивая Абуто всё глубже и глубже в звериные дебри. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без ножа и мяса, и не знал, чем заняться, когда хозяйка магазина почти насильно выписывала ему отпуска. Будто в нём жила энергия сверхновой, питая его тело и фантазию, била ключом и не давала иссякнуть.

А однажды Камуи не пришёл. Он не появлялся полтора месяца, доводя Абуто до нервной дрожи, они так и не обменялись контактами, а искать пацана в Эдо было бы ещё сложнее, чем иголку в стоге сена. Через полтора месяца, когда Абуто уже довел себя до предела, представляя в голове всякую дичь, тот появился на пороге, как ни в чём не бывало и прямо заявил, что хочет стать его учеником. Абуто потерял дар речи. Но, как не упрашивал мальчишка начать прямо сейчас, твёрдо стоял на том, что этот вопрос решает не он, и на следующей неделе, после разговора с начальством, сможет дать ответ. Камуи ушёл раздосадованный донельзя, но железобетонно пообещал вернуться через неделю за обещанным ответом.

Ино лишь хмыкнул, услышав ситуацию. 

— Ты взрослый мальчик, Абуто. Если хочешь взять его в ученики — бери. Не хочешь — не бери. Я понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь меня, но достаточно было просто поставить в известность. Твои ресурсы, так что смотри по себе. Вдруг, ты найдешь себя в преподавании и перейдёшь в штат моих наставников для молодого поколения. И, знаешь, госпожа Мичихара думала о том, чтобы расширяться. Так что, если ты вдруг приведешь к ней второго такого же умельца, точно не откажется. Удачи!

Абуто обсудил ситуацию и с Мичихарой. Та сказала, что не против, но пусть учит на чём-то простом, не в её магазине, а потом, если оправдает ожидания, может и привести. К счастью, тренировочные центры во владении холдинга тоже были, и теперь вопрос стоял лишь в том, захочет ли Камуи оплачивать все расходы. Камуи захотел. Камуи достал платиновую кредитку с таким скучающим видом, что Абуто поперхнулся. Оказалось, что денег у его семьи было не просто много, а пиздец как неприлично много. 

Мичихара воздала хвалы небу, что теперь Абуто будет заниматься хоть чем-то, кроме работы в магазине и прочитала целую напутственную речь. 

Перед первым занятием Абуто почему-то волновался сверх меры, вспоминая, что был всего на год старше Камуи, когда ему отказали в обучении. И он не хотел повторять тех же ошибок, не хотел продолжать цепочку расстройств. Изведя всю ромашку в доме он всё же заставил себя поехать на урок. Камуи появился вовремя, минута в минуту, и так широко улыбнулся ему, что все тревоги тут же улетучились.

Сперва следовало проверить физическую подготовку, и тут Камуи его удивил. Худое, жилистое тело оказалось неимоверно гибким и очень выносливым. Сила без горы мышц — Абуто даже позавидовал. На вводном уроке он решил дать всего понемногу, познакомил с инструментарием, объяснил основные правила работы и санитарии, и даже дал немного покромсать мясо ножом, просто чтобы Камуи свыкся с тем, как нож проходит через плоть и показал, как работает сам, когда нужно делать вдумчиво и по правилам. Руки зудели, его подмывало сорваться в ставший привычным безумный танец, творить, наплевав на правила, но он держался, повторяя себе, что сейчас не тот случай. И ещё минимум год, если пацан согласится продолжать, случаев не будет. Сперва — база. Жёсткая и необходимая база, а потом Камуи должен будет сам найти свой путь, опять же, если захочет. И, благодаря тому, что он не был полностью погружен в процесс, то заметил, что Камуи не сводит с него очень странного, лихорадочного взгляда.

— Что-то не так?

— Всё пррросто прревосходно, — Камуи почти промурчал в ответ, намеренно растягивая “р”, — Я любуюсь тобой. Ты восхитителен и от тебя кррайне сложно оторвать взгляд.

— Вот уж приехали комплименты, откуда не ждали, — Абуто усмехнулся, не придавая особого значения словам, — может, поищешь себе другого учителя, на которого не будешь отвлекаться? А на меня смотреть можно и в магазине.

— Нет, — в голосе прорезалась сталь, — я выбрал тебя, и точка. И я не упускаю ничего из того, что ты мне говоришь или показываешь. Просто совмещаю приятное с полезным. 

— Ну, как скажешь, крольчонок. Продолжаем так продолжаем.

— Мне уже не девять лет! Не зови меня так! — Камуи злился и шипел.

— Ты — мой ученик. Добровольный, между прочим. Как хочу, так и зову, уяснил? Крольчонок. — Абуто не знал, почему его так понесло, но не мог не заметить, что ему определенно доставляет удовольствие поддразнивать Камуи, проверяя границы дозволенного.

— Ну погоди у меня… Вот стану круче, чем ты, будешь извиняться!

— Конечно, конечно. Тяга к знаниям через злость, прекрасный стимул, — Абуто согласно покивал головой и улыбнулся, — а теперь, если не возражаешь, я продолжу.

Через три часа они вышли из центра, максимально обессиленные, но вполне довольные друг другом.

— Ну что, до пятницы?

— Обязательно! Но… — Камуи замялся, — не хочешь мороженого? В качестве комплимента учителю, так сказать.

— Мороженого? — брови Абуто взлетели вверх, — крольчонок, это, конечно, приятно, но тебе шестнадцать, а мне не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то подумал, что я совращаю несовершеннолетнего, покупая ему мороженое.

— Так покупать то будешь не ты, дурак!

— А со стороны ты как это людям объяснишь?

— Я… Притащу огромную табличку с надписью?

Абуто покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Едь домой, Камуи. Увидимся в пятницу. — И ушёл к остановке, оставляя раздосадованного Камуи сжимать кулаки, не зная, что ответить.

“Детские глупости” — думал Абуто, посмеиваясь, не зная, что будоражил в чужой душе целый шквал эмоций и чувств. 

“Упрямый дурак!” — думал Камуи, твердо намеревшись донести свои чувства до этого странного, но невероятного человека.

*****

Через пару месяцев Абуто уже готов был выть волком. Камуи оказался нетерпеливым, вспыльчивым, хотевшим всего и сразу, и бесконечно пытающимся полезть в драку. Нет, он схватывал на лету и старательно исполнял всё, что от него требовалось, но эмоциональным откатом прилетало по самое небалуйся. Вздорный, упрямый мальчишка плясал на его нервах, иногда выскакивал из-за угла и оставляя с колотящимся сердцем, иногда закатывал форменные истерики, потому что что-то не получалось, а иногда с разбегу прыгал Абуто на спину, прижимаясь всем телом.

Очень скоро Абуто начал считать, что у него внезапно появился ребенок. Весьма проблемный ребенок. На мороженое Камуи его так и не уговорил, но каждый раз провожал до остановки, чуть ли не заглядывая в рот и говорил о всяких глупостях. Милых глупостях, если быть откровенным. Абуто сам не заметил, как привязался к нему и с нетерпением ждал каждого нового занятия. 

Ещё через пару месяцев он понял, что Камуи не просто имеет талант к мясницкому делу. Что он — одарён сверх меры. То, на что у самого Абуто уходили долгие тренировки, он перенимал, играючи, привносил в процесс какие-то свои черты, которым Абуто его уж точно не учил. Ничего сверх положенного, ничего неправильного, но Абуто видел, что мальчишка превратится в зверя пострашнее, чем он сам, и лишь надеялся, что у него хватит сил вовремя остановиться и выпихнуть Камуи в вольное плавание. 

Оттачивать его навыки он не собирался, расширенная база и немножко дополнений, а остальное не на его совести. О том, что тот плотно поселился у него в сердце, Абуто не думал. О том, почему так яростно кончает в нежные, розоватые куски отборного мяса после их уроков — тем более, давно смирившись с тем фактом, что люди его в качестве сексуальных объектов не привлекают совершенно.

А Камуи бесился. Во-первых потому, что Абуто совершенно не хотел замечать его особого отношения, а во-вторых потому, что у него не получалось так же, как и у его учителя. Да, ему всё давалось легко, да, он знал, что у него есть к этому способность, но он не хотел быть мастером. Он хотел быть как Абуто. Его восхищение им, его техникой и мастерством не знало границ. Камуи не просто хотел учиться у него. Он хотел _стать_ им. Стать и обладать одновременно. Слова про маленького ребенка осели где-то глубоко в душе и Камуи ждал своего восемнадцатилетия с какой-то остервенелой надеждой. Кажется, он даже верил, что именно в этот день их с Абуто отношения изменятся.

*****

Жизнь шла своим чередом и Абуто уже слабо представлял себе свои дни без Камуи и работы. Именно в таком порядке — сперва Камуи, а затем работа, ибо наглый парень так или иначе был рядом с ним почти каждый день, будь то занятия или просто прогулки, на которые его стали вытаскивать с невероятной настойчивостью. И Абуто сдался, задвинул своё нежелание столь частого контакта. Впрочем, он не жалел об этом — Камуи, несмотря на возраст, оказался весьма интересным и начитанным собеседником. Жизнь Абуто до того была достаточно узконаправленной, а потому он с интересом слушал рассказы парнишки обо всём на свете, всё чаще улыбаясь.

Абуто не знал, что, когда они заканчивали прогулки, Камуи возвращался в тренировочный зал и яростно отрабатывал новые знания до боли во всём теле. Не знал, как отчаянно он кричал, когда падал, не в силах пошевелиться, и начинал думать о нём самом, с каким воем понимал, что тот, кто забрал его юное сердце, совершенно не видит в нем партнёра. Не знал, что, упившись своей болью, он начинал бездумно кромсать туши, превращая их в чудовищные ошметки плоти, просто чтобы успокоиться, а потом всхлипывал и ел сырое мясо кусочек за кусочком, пытаясь успокоиться. Абуто не знал, что Камуи постепенно, медленно и неотвратимо сходил с ума, вбив себе в голову, что, достигнув его уровня, сможет заставить наконец посмотреть на себя другими глазами. А Камуи искусно не подавал виду, что с ним что-то не так, здраво рассудив, что Абуто совершенно ни к чему волноваться о чём-то подобном. Вариант, что, узнав о его состоянии, Абуто оборвет всякий контакт, пугал Камуи до дрожи в коленях.

*****

В этом году Абуто намеренно пропустил фестиваль, понимая, что слишком выложился на бесконечных тренировках. Да и к тому времени эмоции, что заливали его с головой во время их занятий, давали нехилую фору фестивальным, не считая, разве что, самого первого его выступления. Но теперь Абуто не был двадцатидвухлетним пареньком, впервые попавшим из пригорода в столицу на праздник мечты.

Ему было тридцать, у него были имя и статус в своих кругах, работа, что приносила море удовольствия, подстегивая отдаваться ей без остатка. И был Камуи. Не маленький восторженный мальчик, но уже довольно взрослый парень, восторгающийся с изрядной долей профессионализма. Пожалуй, восхищение Камуи можно было бы смело назвать одной из неизменных вещей в его, Абуто, жизни.

*****

Восемнадцатилетие Камуи впервые в своей жизни отметил без размаха. Совершеннолетие по меркам страны, где он родился, но не здесь, в Эдо. Не звал гостей, не устраивал безумные празднества, просто сидел со стеклянными глазами в своей комнате и пожирал торт ложкой, отсчитывая про себя секунды до их занятия. Самый долгий день рождения в жизни. Ему даже пришлось напиться снотворного, чтобы суметь уснуть и дожить до следующего дня, забив на разрывающийся телефон с тоннами фальшивых поздравлений. От Абуто он звонка не ждал, так и не сказав, что у него день рождения. Надеяться на чудеса Камуи перестал уже очень давно, твёрдо усвоив непреложную истину — никто за тебя не совершит ровным счетом ничего. И ночь наконец забрала его в свои объятия.

*****

Абуто рассеянно расставлял по местам инвентарь, дожидаясь Камуи. Он никак не мог заснуть ночью, бесконечно ворочался и вздыхал, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно. И, как итог — совершенно не отдохнул, бодрости не принесли даже три чашки кофе подряд. Погружённый в свои мысли он не услышал, как Камуи подкрался к нему сзади и, мягко спружинив на носках, обогнул Абуто, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Что, крольчонок, хорошее настроение?

— Просто замечательное. Что у нас по плану сегодня?

— Хм. Сегодня я хотел ещё раз пройтись с тобой по сцеживанию крови, в прошлый раз ты натворил не пойми что, и, хоть и пообещал досконально изучить вопрос, я всё же лучше проведу ещё одно наглядное занятие.

— О! Кровь… Да, думаю, это подойдёт.

— Подойдёт для чего, прости? — Абуто недоуменно выгнул бровь.

— Не обращай внимания, здоровяк, у меня сегодня нервишки шалят, — Камуи криво ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Так, может, отменим на сегодня?

— Нет! Ни за что. Начинай. Пожалуйста, — с этими словами Камуи занял свой излюбленный стул, который они в шутку окрестили “стулом для наблюдений” и принялся привычно пожирать Абуто глазами, пока тот, привыкший к постоянному повышенному вниманию со стороны, старательно и аккуратно делал необходимые надрезы, сцеживая свиную кровь в специально подготовленные вёдра.

Камуи дождался, пока Абуто закончил, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по коленям и встал, медленно подходя к вёдрам. Почти все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени. Считал ли он свой план гениальным? Нет. В кои то веки Камуи был катастрофически не уверен в себе, ему казалось, что каждый его вдох, каждое движение заведомо провально. Он опустился на корточки и поводил пальцами в ведре, театрально хмурясь. 

— Мне кажется, с кровью что-то не так. Нам доставили некачественный товар? Абуто, можешь глянуть? Ты в любом случае разбираешься получше меня. — В тот момент Камуи чувствовал, что его сердце вот вот выскочит из груди. Столь бережно оберегаемое безумие грозило вырваться из-под контроля, захлестнуть и уволочь за собой в пучину, где только беспросветное желание обладать, сделать своим и раствориться.

Абуто нахмурился и подошел ближе, присаживаясь рядом с Камуи, непроизвольно становясь легкой добычей.

— Я даже так вижу, что с ней всё прекрасно, крольчонок. Что с тобой сегодня?

Камуи радостно оскалился, больше не заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны, и резко подался вперед, впиваясь в губы Абуто нахальным, поцелуем, не забыв при этом перевернуть ведро так, чтобы вся кровь оказалась под ними. 

Абуто замер от неожиданности. Не то, чтобы он совсем не понимал, к чему всё идёт — чем дальше, тем прозрачнее становились намёки его ученика, но не верил, что Камуи действительно серьёзен. Ну не мог семнадцатилетний мальчишка запасть на него вот _так_. Он, как сумел, отпихнул Камуи и уставился на него суровым взглядом.

— Прекрати, крольчонок. Серьёзно, твои шутки вышли за рамки приличия. Это уже ни разу не смешно.

— Смешно? — Камуи застыл, словно не веря в услышанное, — Шутки? Абуто, я никогда не шутил. Ты — самое прекрасное создание, встреченное мной в этой жизни и я _хочу_ , чтобы ты был моим. Мне уже восемнадцать, так что возражения про маленьких детей не принимаются. Да и вообще возражения не принимаются. Я смогу дать тебе всё, что ты только захочешь. Я, я, я!

— Камуи, — резко осадил его Абуто, — я тебя услышал. Но скажи ка мне, ты, там, в своих безумных фантазиях ни разу не рассматривал тот простой вариант, что я не хочу этих отношений? Не с тобой, нет. Мне они просто не нужны. Мы, вроде, достаточно близки друг другу, так что я расскажу кое-что. Меня не привлекают люди. Вот просто не привлекают и всё. У меня были девушки. Был секс. Но я не нахожу в этом ничего сверхпривлекательного. Я посвятил свою жизнь мясу. Оно — моя любовь и смысл существования. Такой уж я больной ублюдок.

—Любишь работать с мясом или трахаешь его? — пока Абуто давился кашлем, Камуи продолжил напор, — впрочем, вопрос риторический, я в курсе твоих сексуальных предпочтений. Не спрашивай, откуда, знаю и всё тут. А еще я знаю, что у тебя никогда не было мужчин в постели. И знаю, что всё же значу для тебя что-то. Хочу сделать тебе предложение в лучших традициях твоего глубоко уважаемого господина Ино, — последнее предложение Камуи с насмешкой исказил голосом, — ты побудешь со мной сегодня. Я покажу тебе, что секс бывает не только таким, как ты привык. Что он _может_ приносить невероятное удовольствие. Если тебе так будет проще, можешь считать это подарком мне на вчерашнее восемнадцатилетие. Всего раз, и, если тебе не понравится, я отстану. Но, если понравится, — Камуи хищно оскалился, — сам понимаешь, да? Всего один раз. — Он снова наклонился, обжигая губы Абуто своим дыханием и хриплым голосом нашептывал тому в рот, — ты ничего не теряешь, ничем не жертвуешь, просто расслабься и позволь мне провести тебя по волнам _настоящего_ удовольствия, а не тех суррогатов, которыми ты удовлетворялся до сих пор.

Абуто тяжело вздохнул и сжал переносицу. Споры с мальчишкой всегда выматывали его. Камуи был слишком самоуверен, слишком напорист, просто слишком. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль о том, что его ловко приручили к себе за эти годы, но чужой язык вновь оказался в его рту, и думать стало как-то совсем тяжело. Камуи целовался самозабвенно, исследовад языком его рот и по очереди прикусывал губы, порыкивал и шарил сильными пальцами по телу Абуто, который позволил себе немного расслабиться, но не предпринимал никаких активных действий в ответ. Камуи дотянулся рукой до его, Абуто, паха и несильно, но настойчиво прихватил его наполовину возбуждённый член, поглаживая пальцами.

— Я уже очень давно заметил, что ты всегда хоть немного да возбужден во время работы с мясом. И сейчас собираюсь самым наглым образом воспользоваться этим знанием в своих целях. — Камуи, улыбнувшись, зачерпнул с пола крови и размазал её пальцами по лицу Абуто.

Абуто застыл, что-то внутри задрожало. Стоило ему учуять запах свежей крови _настолько_ близко, как в паху тяжело заныло. Более чем довольный таким поворотом событий Камуи ловким движением оттянул резинку его штанов, доставая возбуждённый член, и, не давая Абуто опомниться, толкнул того на спину, прямо в лужу ещё слегка теплой крови, сразу же вбирая его член в рот наполовину и принимаясь сосать, с силой втягивая щёки.

Абуто лежал на полу, охреневший до упора, чувствовал, как кровь пропитывала его одежду, волосы, как будила в нём дикие, звериные инстинкты, как красная пелена заволакивала глаза. 

“Всё, что я захочу? Всё, что я, блядь, захочу?!?” — ему даже не понадобилось сильно приподниматься, чтобы длинной рукой дотянуться до головы Камуи и, грубо собрав в кулак волосы, ткнуть того вниз, заставляя брать ещё глубже. 

Камуи давился, не готовый к такому развитию событий, и, кажется, даже пытался отпихнуть Абуто руками, но тот почти не чувствовал этого, жадно прижимая к себе, толкаясь внутрь горячего и мокрого рта. Услышав, что Камуи начал задыхаться, он оттолкнул его и навис сверху, насмешливо глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты этого хотел? Так тебе нравится? — Вот уж что, а церемониться Абуто не собирался, с наслаждением отмечая дорожки слез на белоснежных щеках, тянувшиеся изо рта ниточки слюны и тяжело поднимавшуюся грудную клетку. — Хотел поиграть со зверем? Так не жалуйся теперь. Ты пришел подготовленным или тебе нужно растянуться? — Видя, что Камуи всё ещё смотрит расфокусированным взглядом, он коротко ударил его по щеке, — я задал вопрос, крольчонок.

— Н… Нет… Мне ещё нужно… Я н-не думал…

— Да ты вообще редко думаешь, я так смотрю. Ну так покажи мне. Подготовь себя так, чтобы я видел, а я пока займусь вон тем куском лопатки. Успеешь, пока я не кончу — молодец, если нет — будешь возбуждать своим наглым ртом заново. Договорились? — Абуто насмешливо посмотрел на него и отстранился, направляясь к стойке, откуда в несколько резких движений вырезал себе требуемый кусок сочного мяса и вернулся обратно. 

Он заметил, как Камуи дрожащими пальцами пытался отвинтить крышечку принесенного, видимо, заранее, тюбика смазки и одним движением ноги вышиб его из рук, отшвырнув куда-то в дальний конец зала. — Нет уж, крольчонок. Ты устроил тут такой беспорядок, так нагло и самоуверенно себя вёл. Видишь ведь, сколько под тобой _смазки_? Не трать ресурсы попусту, этому я тебя учил ещё на самых первых занятиях.

— К-кровью? — Камуи хрипло прошептал, полностью утративший спесь к этому моменту.

— Кровью, крольчонок, кровью. Впрочем, — Абуто насмешливо пожал плечами, — можешь брать свою маленькую наглую задницу в руки и бежать отсюда, куда глаза глядят. Это ведь не то, что ты себе представлял? Или всё же то, извращённое ты создание?

Камуи всхлипнул, но послушно повернулся на четвереньках задницей к Абуто, полностью снимая штаны, и, покосившись на лопатку в его руках и старательно смочив пальцы кровью, втолкнул в себя сразу два, шипя и жмурясь, елозя ногами по скользкому полу.

— Какая прелесть. Выглядишь просто замечательно. Так, как и подобает зарвавшемуся мальчишке. Я даже слегка замедлюсь, чтобы подольше посмотреть на то, как ты стараешься.

Камуи всхлипнул и быстрее задвигал внутри двумя пальцами, раздвигая их в стороны, не думая об удовольствии, лишь пытаясь привести мышцы в готовность. Член Абуто был большим, и он понимал, что больно будет в любом случае, но пытался сделать всё, что в его силах. 

Услышав позади тихий чавкающий звук, Камуи напрягся и вытащил пальцы, чтобы зачерпнуть ещё крови и добавить в себя третий, остервенело насаживаясь на них, наплевав на ноющую боль, движимый лишь яростным желанием успеть, исполнить почти высказанный приказ. Успеть и доставить Абуто удовольствие. Когда неприятные ощущения отступили, он буквально выдохнул тихое: “я готов”, осторожно поворачивая голову назад. 

Абуто лениво дрочил в свёрнутую лопатку. Его настолько возбудил вид барахтающегося в крови мальчишки, что даже излюбленное мясо не могло завладеть его вниманием без остатка.

— Готов? Ну так иди сюда. Садись, что ли, — Абуто с усмешкой приглашающе указал на свой член, отбросив кусок мяса в сторону, — я даже немного помогу тебе, крольчонок. — Он тоже собрал немного крови с пола и размазал по члену, выдыхая через сжатые зубы. 

Камуи с расширившимися зрачками безмолвно развернулся и пополз к нему, скользя коленями по крови. Он перекинул ногу через Абуто и застыл над головкой, кусая тонкие губы, прежде чем глубоко вдохнуть и медленно начать опускаться вниз. 

Когда Абуто почувствовал, как плотно обжимают его головку тугие мышцы, он зашипел от восторга. Стоило отдать крольчонку должное, он был прав в том, что сумеет доставить ему больше удовольствия, чем все бывшие в его постели девицы вместе взятые. Камуи насаживался очень медленно, всхлипывая и шипя, продвигаясь буквально по миллиметру. Абуто и рад был бы дать ему привыкнуть, но звериная сущность вновь брала верх, а потому он резко дёрнул Камуи вниз на последних сантиметрах, натягивая на себя до упора, и окончательно сходя с ума, услышав первый вскрик.

— Ну что ты, крольчонок. Ты ведь так этого хотел, — Абуто кровожадно ухмыльнулся, — вот тебе мой первый урок как взрослому — ты всегда должен отвечать за свои слова, как бы тяжело это ни было. Ты меня понял, Камуи?

— Д-да! — Камуи подрагивал на его члене, сжимаясь, и никак не мог расслабиться, обхватывая член Абуто так сильно, что тот с трудом держал себя в руках. 

Камуи опёрся руками на его грудь и на пробу сделал первый, совсем лёгкий толчок, давясь своим болезненным стоном.

— Давай, маленький. Постарайся для меня. — Абуто одной рукой перебирал растрёпанные пряди Камуи, а второй легонько провел по его обмякшему члену, тут же услышав судорожный вдох. 

Он продолжил лениво ласкать член Камуи, размазывая по нему кровь, а самого Камуи накрыло так, что он наконец сорвался в неглубокие, но быстрые движения, заставляя Абуто рычать от восторга, и сам постанывал в такт, привыкая к ощущениям. 

Абуто вновь схватил Камуи за волосы и уложил на себя, меняя угол входа и сам впился в его рот жадным поцелуем, пачкаясь в крови целиком, впился в бёдра большими ладонями и задал свой яростный ритм, буквально вколачиваясь в кричащего мальчишку.

Камуи плакал, стонал и кричал в голос, его зрачки почти полностью закрыли собой радужку, а член, зажатый между их животами, сочился смазкой. Не выдержав яростного трения и разрывающих эмоций он в какой-то момент заскулил, вжался в Абуто ещё сильнее и кончил, пачкая их ещё и спермой, воя в голос и сжимая член Абуто в себе так, что тот тоже не удержался и сорвался вслед за ним, рыча и накачивая задницу мальчишки, оставляя синяки на бёдрах судорожно сжимающимися пальцами.

После он долго лежал, баюкая всхлипывающего Камуи, никак не желая выходить из его узкой и горячей задницы, гладил по спине, волосам, шептал какие-то глупости и слизывал слезы со щек, выводя кровью на теле какие-то ему одному понятные узоры.

— Ты как, крольчонок? Живой? — Абуто едва не усмехнулся, когда на него уставились возмущённые синие глазищи.

— А сам как думаешь? Может, ты всё же выйдешь из меня? Становится совсем не круто.

— Мм, а я то думал, что ты уже готов ко второму заходу.

— Совсем сдурел? Это, между прочим, был мой первый раз! И я определённо хочу завалиться в свою кровать и спать там суток трое, не просыпаясь.

— Ну что с тобой поделаешь. — Абуто двинул бёдрами, наконец выскользнув наружу. — До душа доползёшь?

— Никуда не пойду!

— Как скажешь. Я вот пойду в душ, приведу себя в порядок и пойду домой. А ты можешь продолжать валяться тут, пока не придут уборщики, и не поднимут тебя на смех. Представил, да? Бедные впечатлительные тетушки заходят, а ты тут лежишь, весь в крови и сперме.

— Ох ты и сволочь, Абуто! Никакого сочувствия к ближнему своему! — Камуи с кряхтением приподнялся и встал на дрожащие ноги, пытаясь сфокусироваться на чём-то и вернуть трезвость рассудку. 

Абуто тоже поднялся и направился в душевую, смеясь и бормоча что-то о неугомонных детях. Они разошлись молча, каждый в свою сторону, не провожая друг друга до автобуса и не делая привычный большой круг по парку. Дома Абуто повалился на кровать и взвыл, только сейчас понимая в полной мере, что же он натворил. В том, что Камуи больше не захочет его видеть, он не сомневался.

“Расслабился, дурак. Привык, что твоя жизнь больше не полна беспросветного одиночества. Ну ничего, привыкну заново. Не впервой, что уж там”.

На работу Абуто пришёл в самом мрачном расположении духа, кромсая предоставленного медведя с садистким удовольствием, создавая из него ангела смерти. Зрители остались в восторге, но они всегда оставались в восторге.

Мичихара лишь покачала головой, мягко напомнив ему, что он всегда может взять себе столько отпуска, сколько пожелает, если ему нужно отдохнуть и привести голову в порядок, но Абуто лишь отмахнулся от неё, заверив, что всё в порядке. Камуи посмотреть на шоу не явился. И на следующее тоже, окончательно уверив его в мысли, что их жизненные пути разошлись. 

И каково же было его удивление, когда, спустя полторы недели, он увидел рыжую голову у своего дома. Шёл проливной дождь, Камуи был без зонта, промокший насквозь, напоминающий бродячего котёнка. 

Абуто лишь вздохнул и потащил его, мало соображающего, за собой в дом, где почти насильно запихнул в душ, кое-как снял одежду и поливал горячей водой, пока бойлер не опустел. Кажется, Камуи цеплялся за него пальцами и что-то бессвязно бормотал. Кажется, он даже помог ему дойти до кровати, тщательно вытерев и просушив голову. Кажется, они даже начинали о чем-то говорить. А потом — провал, с яркими вспышками кайфа.

Вот Камуи старательно вылизывал его яйца, постанывая от удовольствия, вот Абуто растягивал его пальцами и языком, вот Камуи уже громко стонал под Абуто на кровати, с наслаждением принимая его член внутрь и кончал под ним же, даже не прикоснувшись к члену.

Они проснулись в одной постели, счастливые и разморенные, не остановившиеся на одном раунде этой ночью. Камуи сладко потянулся, глядя на Абуто бездонными глазами, и Абуто утонул в них.

Они продолжили заниматься, гулять вместе, только теперь всегда возвращались в дом Абуто вместе. Трахались, как обезумевшие кролики, везде и всегда. После занятий, скидывая наэлектризованное возбуждение, в душевой, в парке, даже в подсобке магазина, рискуя, как никогда. Изучали вкусы друг друга всеми доступными частями тела, отбросив брезгливость, как не присущую профессии черту. Купались в литрах крови, драли один большой кусок мяса на двоих, рычали и катались по полу, усеянному мясными цветами. Они делили одно безумие на двоих, и им было хорошо. По крайней мере, Абуто так думал. 

Он не видел, как мрачнел Камуи каждый раз, когда у него не получалось в точности скопировать его стиль. С какой яростью он кромсал туши ножом в бесцельных попытках догнать его. Стать таким же. А тьма внутри Камуи расцветала с каждым днём, он всё чаще требовал залить его спермой по самые уши, кончая раз за разом, а потом затыкал себя пробкой, не позволяя драгоценной жидкости покидать тело, словно верил, что с частичкой Абуто он сумеет перенять и его способности. 

Абуто не замечал, потому что шквал эмоций поглотил его целиком. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, а потому не мог дать своим мыслительным ресурсам сопоставить очевидные факты вместе и обеспокоиться психическим здоровьем Камуи.

*****

Взрыв грянул, не мог не грянуть. После очередной тренировки Камуи вдруг перекосило, он отшвырнул нож и злобно заорал, что сыт по горло этим дерьмом.

— Ну почему, почему, блядь, я не могу стать таким, как ты? Я впахиваю, как проклятый, ты всегда помогаешь мне, если я чего-то не понимаю, я смотрел на тебя и твою работу бесконечное количество часов, так какого хуя у меня не выходит??? — он кричал и кричал, разрывая тушу на куски голыми руками, выплёвывал слова, сверкал резко потемневшими глазами.

И Абуто испугался. Таким он не видел Камуи ещё никогда. Почти не думая, он подскочил сзади и обнял его, целуя каждый позвонок на шее, гладя пах.

Камуи отозвался моментально, ужом развернулся в объятиях и впился поцелуем, кусая губы до крови. Они повалились на пол, срывая друг с друга одежду, царапаясь и хрипя. Абуто оказался лопатками на полу, а Камуи, почти не морщась, резко, без подготовки, насадился на его возбуждённый член до упора.

— Эй, крольчонок, притормози. Я не хочу опять лечить тебя из-за твоих безумных порывов. Не понимаю, почему ты так сегодня расстроен, но это поправимо, поверь.

— Расстроен? Расстроен?!? Да ты действительно не понимаешь. Ты — лучший из лучших. Я восхищаюсь тобой. — Каждая фраза совпадала с резким толчком и звучала восхитительно пошло. — Я люблю всё в тебе. Ты — мой Бог, Абуто. И я хочу раствориться в тебе, хочу стать одним ёбаным целым, хочу _всего_ тебя. И я получу то, чего хочу. Я уже даже знаю, как. Если я ничего не сделаю, то до конца жизни буду чувствовать себя жалким слабаком. Но. Сперва. Ты. Должен. Кончить. — И Камуи задвигался в диком ритме, не обращая внимания на судороги, прошивающие бёдра и голени, задыхался, жадно всматривался в лицо Абуто и ловил каждую секунду их соития с безумным взглядом.

Абуто не выдержал такого напора. Оргазм разодрал его в клочья, лишив дара речи и способности мыслить. Словно в тумане он видел, как Камуи наклоняется в сторону, даже попытался поднять ватную руку, чтобы вытереть невесть откуда взявшиеся слёзы, текущие из синих глаз.

— Я люблю тебя, Абуто. Всегда буду любить. Но лучшим должен остаться кто-то один. — Камуи прогнулся в спине и с размаху всадил в грудь Абуто длинный нож, воя в голос, не в силах смотреть на стремительно гаснущий взгляд. Он мастерски разделывал его грудную клетку, вкладывая в работу всё, что когда-либо слышал от своего учителя. Хирургически тонкие надрезы, раздвигаемые ребра — и вот оно. Сердце. Камуи сжал мышцы ануса так крепко, что чуть не потерял сознание и с утробным рычанием впился зубами в горячую плоть, отрывая куски и чавкая, заливая кровью всё вокруг. 

Он всегда знал, что, съев чьё-то сердце, можно получить его силу. И этот вариант развития событий был для него, погрязшего во тьме безумия, единственно правильным. Доев, он слез с Абуто и целую вечность катался по полу, смеясь навзрыд, пока не охрип и не забылся тревожным сном прямо на холодном окровавленном полу. 

Его новая жизнь начиналась здесь. Теперь он знал, что лучшего мастера, чем он сам нет во всём белом свете.


End file.
